


【相二】为了N

by Rin0815



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin0815/pseuds/Rin0815
Summary: 直到最后，我们都没问对方真相到底是什么，就像我们没有约定什么地方，在哪里再见。因为过去的事情已经不再重要，而未来虚无得无法触碰。唯一能够确认的是有那样一个自己，因为永远留在了对方的心里而有幸在这个世界上存活下去，不论是以什么方式。为了N。2014/12
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	【相二】为了N

01

一直晴好的天气到了午后突然刮起了暖风，把咸咸的水汽吹到了本就湿润的内岛上来。学校门口的旗子软绵绵地飘起来，天还是蔚蓝得像是刚完成的水粉画一般让人心情舒畅。

当地唯一的一所私立高中正在如火如荼地准备着学园祭，二宫老远从车站就能听到同学们闹腾的声音。临快到校门口的陡坡急忙又踩了几下踏板才有惊无险地滑进了校园。

“喂！Nino！你也太慢了吧！”笈川挎着五颜六色的校服外套一把搂过二宫的脖子，压低了声音“再迟你的波旁可就要让给隔壁班新来的小哥啦！”

二宫不耐烦地甩开他，把背包推给他，皱着眉头说，“少废话，颜料都在这儿了。有时间在这儿说些无聊的话不如赶快去把舞台剧的看板给画了，一会儿纪子又要来追杀你。”他顺手把山地车停在自己的转位上，扣好锁又说，“钱等下午班里的咖啡店交班的时候给你，老实点把货藏好了。”

笈川闻言嬉皮笑脸地凑上来，“Nino老客人了，隔壁小哥怎么比的上。嘿嘿，多谢惠顾啦！”

二宫也不吃他这一套，摆摆手跟着他一起往大礼堂走，一路聊些琐碎。快到礼堂的时候果然看见福原纪子气鼓鼓地叉着腰在台上瞪着悠悠闲闲的他俩，脸上还有没来得及抹掉的颜料。二宫讨好地对她合掌笑笑权当道歉，从后面推了一下笈川的背，示意他马上就来帮忙，福原这才移开视线，又去忙别的事了。

笈川踉跄了一下回头瞪了眼一分钟出卖朋友的二宫，二宫却已经撸起袖子加入了大道具制作组的工作当中。他只好出声示意要走，没想到被二宫留了一下。

“你说的隔壁小哥，谁？”

笈川噗地笑了出来，“什么呀，还是在意。”他凑过去在二宫耳边说，“就两个词能形容，有钱，任性。”

笈川说完就自顾自哼着歌愉快地走了，二宫忍了很久才没把手上的锤子往他离开的背影丢过去。

02

午休的时候二宫分别拒绝了福原和笈川的邀请，拎着牛奶面包晃晃悠悠去了理科教室。因为要腾出实验的空间而格外空旷的教室里已经坐了另一个人，这人正专心低头开自家的便当盒，搞得叮叮当当的，在教室里都起了回声。

二宫拉开门的声音吸引了他的注意，他抬起头来见来人是二宫就笑了起来。

“小和你来的也太迟了吧！”他把总算分开的便当盖子丢到边上的水池里，拨开自己浅色的额发。

二宫也不搭话，拉开那人对面的椅子坐下。“相叶氏才是，三年级的教室这么远，你上节课到底偷跑了几分钟？”

相叶嘿嘿一笑默认了自己稍稍的早退，低头用筷子戳了一颗肉丸送到二宫嘴边，二宫也不客气地吞了下去。

“今天还去家里吃饭吗？妈妈又念叨你了。”相叶笑眯眯地看着二宫吃完一口又意犹未尽地抢过他的筷子拨拉他的便当，干脆撑着脑袋看他翻个尽兴。

“今天不行，跟妈妈和遥香说好了一起吃晚饭的。早上看见妈妈好像已经在准备了。”

“啊是吗，真可惜," 相叶抢回筷子，“今天家里好像准备做汉堡肉的来着……”

“吃你的便当啦吵死了。”二宫自动忽略相叶的调戏啃起面包来。

吃到离午休还剩下不到10分钟的时候相叶起身洗起了便当盒，二宫眯着眼睛看看窗外明媚的阳光伸了个懒腰。因为学园祭就在明天，今天老师们也就集体放风，让学生们去做永远也做不完的学园祭的准备，因此学校的时间表也变得不像平常那样刻板，唯独三年级学生还在认真按照打铃时间保持作息。

二宫戳戳他的腰，相叶便侧过身来看他。阳光把他的头发照得毛茸茸的，几乎变成了浅金色。二宫揉了揉他的头发，相叶也不恼，这让二宫觉得他染发后有点像他家Haru。玩够了末了帮他把发型整理好，又拨了拨他略长的前发说，“那相叶氏下午上课也加油啦，不要读的太辛苦，注意休息。”

“嗯。”相叶用力点点头，二宫觉得他看起来更像Haru了。他没有说出来，只是在心里暗暗笑了一下。

03

回家之前大家依依不舍的气氛让二宫觉得不可理解。他掂了掂因为放了新酒而有点分量的包，考虑着在对他的什么都要问东问西的遥香回家之前先把酒藏回车库。于是他各处打了招呼就打算要走，一路上收到不少“二宫君你这就走了吗？”“Nino好冷淡~”的招呼。

他一路打着哈哈敷衍了过去，骑到了已经能看到海才想起忘记告诉相叶自己要先回去了。不过转念一想中午的时候说过要回家吃饭，那个人估计也就管自己打篮球去了吧。不过这么想着他反而不放心起来，盘算着到了家给相叶发个短信让他节制点运动量。于是他站起来猛地踩了几脚，连人带车刷地划过海岸线，冲进暮色四合的天际。

“我回来了。”二宫打开大门正准备换鞋，却看到玄关有双男式皮鞋，因为摆的很随意而格外扎眼。他丢下书包快速地跑进厨房，没有听到“你回来了”，没有看见理应料理着厨房的妈妈。家里安静的可怕，他抄起门边的棒球棒踱步靠近客厅。

“妈妈？”他试探地喊了一声，没有回音。

“遥香？”虽然知道她应该还没回家，二宫还是祈祷了一下遥香还在学校。

还没到进入客厅他就闻到了家里绝不会有的香烟味道，那一瞬间他几乎作呕了起来。是的，绝不会。因为那个男人已经被判了不准接近这个家一步。

这童年噩梦般的烟味，让二宫即使努力压制也忍不住有些颤抖。

他冲进客厅，果然看见一个男人在沙发上吞云吐雾，面前的茶几上摆着烧酒。

“哟，小子，回来啦？”男人吊儿郎当地打量着他。看到他手上攥着的棒球棒，眼神一紧，稍微收敛了一下，又直直地盯着二宫。

二宫毫不退让地瞪回去，虚汗却已经发了一身。他焦虑地环顾了客厅一圈，果然在饭桌的一角看到了晕过去的妈妈，和额头鲜明的擦伤。他几乎愤怒的要爆炸，却听到那个男人朝他怒吼“你小子这是什么眼神？嗯？”

就在他几乎抄着球棍要冲过去的时候，玄关却传来了遥香“我回来了”的清脆声音。二宫迅速关上了客厅大门，冲回去带上书包拉上遥香，不由分说地先把她带回了自己的车库。他能听见身后男人咆哮着追过来的声音，只能跑快点，再快点，推上车库大门，上锁还不够，把球棒挂在拉杆里再上一层保险。男人在车库外面把门拍的震天响，从门缝攅起的灰尘被丝缕的阳光照的毫发毕现。二宫只是用力攥着遥香的手，静默地听着难听的咒骂，拍打声和脚踹的声音。过了不久男人像是累了，最后踹了一脚便没了声响。

等到二宫终于停下过度的喘息，能分神去打量妹妹的时候，遥香已经惨白着一张脸，蹲在他的鱼缸边上，无声地哭的快要透不过气来。他打开车库里的蓝色辅灯，跪着和妹妹抱成一团。

世界上就是有这样让人憎恶的人，没有死亡就没有悲剧的尽头。

救救我。

二宫绝望地想。

04

二宫确认了怀里的遥香不再抖得那么厉害之后放开了她，三两步跨到床上从靠墙的那一条细缝里挖出还剩下一点的藏酒和一只玻璃杯，又从电脑主机后面挖出一个脏兮兮的马克杯，随手冲了一下。他往玻璃杯里倒了一点酒，只刚好没过杯底，又把剩下的全倒进了马克杯里，不过也还没到马克杯的四分之一高度。他用握着玻璃杯那只手的手臂碰了碰遥香的，遥香这才抹了抹眼泪把头抬起来看他。

二宫用眼神示意她喝下去，遥香皱了皱眉头就接过去一口吞了下去。没有兑过水的酒格外呛人，遥香咳了两下，惨白的脸霎时间变得有些病态得泛红。二宫也举起马克杯喝了一大口，眼眶随着酒精渗入到身体里热了起来。他的心跳频数平时并不高，这时却快得要从胸口炸裂似的，咚咚地在二宫耳边响起，体温高的吓人。

“哥哥，他是谁？”二宫顿了一下，这才意识到五年前遥香才不到10岁，因为去了管教严厉的高级女子学园，在家里住的时间也很少，对那个男人的印象大概只停留在周末会见到几面的叔叔上。他摇摇头只是简单地说他是妈妈五年前再婚又离婚的对象，便让遥香给要好的同学打了电话，同时摸到客厅飘窗的下面确认了一下那男人还在家里。确认完毕后二宫护送她从车库直通的后院出了门，直到看见遥香走过了转角，这才稍微放松了一下猫回了车库。

刚才从窗子里打探的时候，看见妈妈还没有醒过来，这让二宫有点半是担心半是庆幸。就在他苦恼地想着对策的时候，制服外套一闪一闪的亮光吸引了他的注意力。他半爬过去把手机掏出来，看见了一排相叶雅纪的未接来电。

千万别来。二宫把手机攥紧，一口喝干了剩下的酒。

05

“你这家伙，下回一定会被玩超惨的啦！”相叶伸了个懒腰把空水瓶捏扁了丢向大门，高个子男孩子一下子接到，喊着nice catch嘻嘻哈哈地背着书包跑了老远。

“才不会！要是前辈问起，我就说因为相叶非要拉我打球才会迟到！”

“给我过来！”相叶也吼了他一声笑着跑起来。

正如二宫猜测的，相叶放课后径直去了球场。不过也是因为中午得知二宫晚上不会过来家里，他才答应了大门要跟那个在很厉害的大学里上学的前辈见面。根据大门的说法，前辈可是镰仓这一带后辈们排着队都想见见的大人物。如果能被一起邀请去居酒屋，那简直要算无上的光荣。相叶笑了笑想，这一带要去居酒屋，百分之五十的机会都是要回自己家。

在七里滨附近和前辈碰了头，前辈意外地还带了几个别的前辈和已经搬家去了东京都内的老同学。这下连认生的相叶也不好意思再保持沉默，一路嘻嘻闹闹热闹的不行。一行人在前辈的引领下意外的不是往海边而是往山里走，最后到了家坐落在神社边上的居酒屋，看着就是很大人的样子，总之不是相叶这个年纪会进去的店。

前辈们一落座就很熟悉地先叫了一轮啤酒。相叶他们几个就只好叫了可乐橙汁什么的。等烤串叫到第三轮的时候，相叶已经坐在前辈们的圈子里，亲热地和泷泽前辈——就是大门夸得天花乱坠的精神领袖——约好了下次去他家里做客。

“到时候也带上二宫。二宫君可是个很有趣的人，只可惜今晚要回家吃饭。”相叶还没说完大门几个就跟着附和起来。老同学们还笑着说，“他还是每天骑着他的专用通学车道压着铃声到嘛？”

相叶笑的眯起眼睛用力点点头，桌上又大笑起来。他有点想再给哪里都好的前辈多介绍下二宫，心里忍不住想要是二宫也在这里就好了，泷泽前辈肯定会喜欢他的。

于是他走到厢房外面给二宫打电话，打了几个都没有回音。大概又把手机放在制服外套里又丢在车库了吧，相叶歪头收了线，想着晚上回家的时候要不要绕个远路去二宫家打扰一下。

想着二宫尖着嗓子说你少打我家遥香主意和二宫妈妈在边上咯咯笑起来的样子，相叶也笑了起来。

06

晚饭时间已经过了，妈妈却仍然一动不动，二宫有点焦虑起来。

客厅那个混蛋把电视开得震天响，综艺节目里的笑声刺得二宫头疼。随着天黑气温也降了下来，还穿着短袖的他终于在酒劲过去以后有些发冷。他想了想最后还是没有把新酒打开，只是关上灯套上制服窝进被子里，在黑暗里对着墙壁发呆。五年前也是这样子，他对着墙壁，满脑子只有完全犯罪的点子，一个接一个，像是要在他脑壳里来一场烟花大会。

A leap in the dark……

他的每一个计划都在五年前打磨得几乎万无一失。在事情急转直下之前他没有付诸行动，就是因为它们只是“几乎”完美。如果不能全身而退，那就算在脑海里杀了那人一万遍，他也是不会动手的。不是完全犯罪就没有意义，留下了会被判罪的证据的话，那动手这一举动就只能叫做愚蠢。然而现在问题变得不一样了。若是再过上三年，就连少年法也没法再庇护他了。想到这里二宫心烦意乱地翻个身，又按亮了枕头边上的手机，相叶雅纪的名字出现在荧幕上，突然的亮光刺进他的眼睛，他又赶快把手机朝下压进枕头里。

这一次，绝对不能再让他牵扯进来。

二宫坐起来适应了一下亮光，眯着眼睛给相叶发了信息。

“不想气胸再犯就打完球老实回家，明天晚上去你家吃饭。”

空腹喝下去的酒在胃里翻滚起来，二宫有点怀念起相叶妈妈的煮物和相叶每次都会被烫到七晕八素的样子。

他闭上眼睛想了想被媒体围了一圈的桂花楼和被咄咄逼人的麦克风凑得快戳到嘴的相叶，不知道相叶到时候会不会想一拳揍到自己的鼻梁上，就像他五年前对客厅里那个混蛋做的那样。

07

只可惜现实中糟糕的事情不是噩梦，醒了就能摆脱。

至今二宫参加初中的同窗会，当年的班主任微醺着蹭过来，还会语重心长地问他后来和父亲之间的关系好转一些没有。二宫皱皱眉头语气冷清地说了句后来我们分开住了截住了话题。

那时候威严的老师，如今和毕业生之间的关系反倒是更亲密些，像是大前辈。二宫几乎能看见他那句没有说出口的“他毕竟是你爸爸你应该要和他好好相处的”。因为当年几乎每一个人，都是这么跟他说。

那个男人非常狡猾，在那个意外没有发生之前他在外面一向伪装的很好。因为和母亲相恋而留在了这个小城。虽然是重头开始但是凭着聪明的脑袋很快升上了当地一个小加工厂的车间负责人。在小酒馆里也毫不吝啬地请聊得来的邻居们喝酒，还时不时会提起被送去上了很好的住宿女子学校的妹妹，和对二宫和他妈妈的关心。家里的车库也随便二宫自己改造，常被邻居拿来做“视如己出”的例子。

大概也就只有二宫知道他酗酒以后第二天早上妈妈泛红的手腕。很多夜晚他贴在门边心惊胆战地听着主卧传来的争吵声和妈妈渐渐低下去的声音。如果听到什么东西摔到了地上，他都会被惊得从床上跳起来，却明白这时候自己冲下去一定会让事情变得更严重，只能窝在床脚边抱着膝盖不停地咬指甲，直到主卧只剩下电视里球赛稀稀拉拉的声音。

几年前他还会热血冲上大脑，尖刻地用语言攻击那个男人，可是到最后还是妈妈挡在遍体鳞伤的他身前，才结束了成年男人单方面的肢体暴力。伶牙俐齿又有什么用，二宫悲哀地想，只要妈妈还爱着那个男人不愿意离开他，他又有什么资格来结束这一切呢。

几乎是稍微熟识一点的人，都知道一向云淡风轻的二宫却只要谈到父亲这个字眼，就会变得乖戾阴暗。他知道母亲很努力在经营这个家庭，他便保持沉默。

“你住着我的房子吃着我买的米，凭什么觉得自己有资格跟我顶嘴？”二宫端着碗透过呛人的雾气看着对面眯着眼睛抽着香烟的男人，听见正端着汤过来的母亲呛的咳了两声，被男人扫了一眼就硬是把咳嗽忍了下去坐下来吃饭。

他有点痛恨眼泪涌上眼眶却什么也没法做的自己。

已经熟睡的母亲被半夜归家的男人大声嚷嚷着吵醒，拉起来端茶送水伺候着。他还要上楼找二宫，被母亲连哄带求栏了下来。二宫忍不住想，这个人要是就这样酒精中毒，再也醒不过来就好了。

每当亲人老师邻人劝说二宫不要再这么叛逆，要和父亲好好相处的时候，二宫总能看见那个男人的眼睛闪着光，得意地盯着他，嘲笑他的弱小和无能，宣誓自己的掌控权。

那个男人连暴力都选择的很高明。疼痛是扇耳光和滚烫的烟头。隐藏了伤痕的同时，还狠狠地伤害二宫的骄傲，想要让他在精神上也臣服于暴力。

然而最大的伤口，莫过于对时时刻刻潜在的伤害的恐惧。比起对于自己的伤害，对于母亲的伤害，对于妹妹的威胁才更多让他辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。

这个世界上比恶人更应该去死的是伪君子。二宫总是这样总结自己的完全犯罪计划ver.x，才稍稍好过一些地睡上一小会儿。

08

把相叶牵扯进来，完全在二宫的计划之外。

那个男人是相叶家居酒屋的常客，在吧台上有自己的专座。偶尔喝高了相叶妈妈会打电话到二宫家让他或者妈妈来接他回去。居酒屋的常客都觉得那个男人喝酒没有二话，常喝醉也是豪放直爽的表现。有时候二宫过来，还会收到一堆善意的留言，类似你爸爸真是不错啊，二宫也该差不多接受他啦。那时候二宫摆出的臭脸，更坐实了周围的人对“优秀的继父和叛逆期的继子”的设定。

相叶有时候会被妈妈叫下来在下面帮忙，和二宫也仅止于会点个头的关系，直到二宫又一次来接他喝醉的继父。

那一次继父并没有完全喝醉，在二宫试图把他架到肩上的时候，恶意用手肘撞他的大腿根，那里有昨晚刚留下的烟头烫伤的伤口。二宫几乎要叫出声来，却还是咬着牙在他嘲弄的眼神下把他抬了出去。

他们都没注意到拿着抹布站在吧台这边的相叶目睹了这一切。

第二天放学后相叶堵住了二宫，硬是把他带回了桂花楼。

他拉着二宫的手腕蹬蹬蹬地踩上木质楼梯，把二宫塞进自己的房间，旋风一般出去，还没等二宫反应过来，不一会儿又拎着家里的药箱冲进来。

二宫保持着沉默，只是淡淡地看着他。刚刚还气势十足的相叶这会儿却害羞起来，明明是在自己家自己房间却尴尬地不知道该把手放哪儿。

就这么对峙了一会儿相叶终于开口了，“二宫……你是二宫君对吧？”

二宫淡色的眼睛看着他，没有否认。

“我、我不愿意猜测更多，也不觉得我能解决什么问题。”相叶仔细思索了一下继续说，“但是我就是不能对你的伤熟视无睹。也许你觉得我多管闲事，但是，但是……”

这个人，显然没有想好自己要说什么吧。只是害怕自己用冷漠拒绝，反抗，才这样费尽心思上了一层又一层保险。

二宫这样想着突然笑了出来。这一笑反而让相叶更加不安起来，瞪着班比一样的眼睛看着他，像只随时要跳起来的兔子。

二宫拍拍他还压在自己肩膀上的手，他果然嗖地把双手收了回去，眼睛却依然紧盯着他，像是他下一刻就要逃跑似的。二宫从他的单人床上站起来解裤带，又把相叶吓了一大跳。脱掉外裤的时候相叶一副不知道眼神应该看哪儿好的样子又让二宫笑起来。

“想什么呢，笨蛋。”二宫拍上他蓬松的头发，让他把眼神转回来，“伤口，在这里，不脱没法弄。”

“喔、喔！”相叶这才反应过来，手忙脚乱去翻医药箱。看他不熟练的样子就知道肯定平常没有处理过伤口。二宫叹了口气坐回床上，盘着腿有趣地打量相叶。相叶背对着他准备着棉花，脖子根连着耳朵却都红透了，不知道是因为二宫，还是因为从窗子照进来的夕阳正好照在他的背上。

二宫眯起眼睛，踢掉了反扣在床上的几本漫画让自己坐的更舒服点，闻着相叶房间不熟悉的味道，被自己迅速生出的眷恋击倒了。

想要留在这个仿佛充满了温暖和光明的地方。

09

在确认遥香最近都不会回来之后，二宫逃避似的越来越多寄宿在相叶家里。尽管心里还是担心着母亲，但是想到自己什么也做不了，只想什么也看不见，心情反而更轻松些。母亲看见儿子终于交了个亲近的朋友，也是松了口气一般，还特地跑去相叶家的居酒屋，多谢相叶妈妈和相叶的照顾，搞得二宫不好意思了好久。结果二宫妈妈和相叶妈妈聊得异常投机，拖到了晚饭时间。

二宫看得出，妈妈和自己一样，也被这里的温暖和安全吸引。可是最后他还是捏了捏手指，催促妈妈回家。

若是那个男人回家发现妈妈不在，之后一定会发生更糟的事情的。

二宫妈妈褪去了些笑容，理解地点点头便跟相叶妈妈道别要走。在相叶妈妈意犹未尽的招呼中，相叶和二宫对上了眼神，没有说话。

晚上在相叶妈妈多次催促下，两人都各自躺进被窝。过了一会儿裹成一团的相叶挪啊挪，挪到了二宫的身边。二宫噗嗤笑了一下，也挪了些过去。

“我想过，有一天要赚很多很多钱，多到可以随便打开办公室的小金库朝他脸上甩纸钞栅子。”二宫和也用手枕着后脑勺撇撇嘴说。

“和也那么聪明一定可以的啦，”相叶雅纪低声笑了几下说，“开一个好大好大的公司什么的。” 

“是呀，”二宫和也见他也顺着自己的妄想这么说下去也弯起眼角说，“开个很大的公司，然后被各种杂志采访，标题要是年轻的精英企业家，然后在记者问起家庭的时候很爽快地说我可没有什么爸爸，然后等他闹到公司来的时候，要很帅气地说滚出我的办公室，然后让保安架着他扫地出门。”过完嘴瘾他又有点后悔，相叶雅纪这温顺的大型动物会不会被他这种连妄想都这么阴暗的人吓到。 

可是身边的人只是侧过身来，大手滑进他的睡裤里，安抚性地抚摸他右边大腿被香烟烫伤的伤痕，用沙哑的嗓子轻轻说，“是啊，等和也开了很大很大的公司，要记得聘请我做你的保安，然后我就可以很凶地驾着叔叔对他说，不许你再伤害和也！kya~想想都觉得自己那时候肯定帅的要命。”然后抽出手来双手环上二宫的腰，把他的头埋进自己的肩窝，拍了拍他的后脑勺说，“所以现在睡吧，为了这个愿望明天也要好好听课哦。”

二宫轻轻“嗯”了一声回应，蹭了蹭他的脖颈找了个更舒服的位置。直到相叶睡得无意识翻过身去背对着他，他才悄悄地哭了。眼泪流过另一只眼睛沁进枕头里，二宫的视线越过相叶雅纪随着呼吸上下移动的肩头，看着对面墙上的车影随着呼啸声从这头窜到房间那头，心里闷闷地想，如果能一直待在他身边，逃避掉那一切，好像就算埋葬掉心中的完美犯罪ver.x也不是不行。

10

一直到了后半夜，二宫才活动了一下被压得有些僵硬的膝盖，猫到了客厅去。

在窗口确认了那个男人已经睡着后，他小心地从大门潜进去，不意外地看见原本拥挤却被整理的一条不紊的厨房因为那人先前暴躁的动作而凌乱不堪。他踮着脚绕过掉在地上的新鲜蔬菜，悄悄推动先前他大力甩上的门。也许因为先是被大力甩上又被大力掀开，本就已经高龄的木门发出咔哒咔哒的悲鸣。这声音让二宫惊得血气上涌手指却发凉，同时也引起了墙角妈妈的注意。

从门缝里看见妈妈稍稍动了动脑袋对上自己的视线，二宫松了一口气。等了一会儿似乎那个男人没有被吵醒，他才咬着牙又推开了一些，确保了一会儿可以扶着妈妈出去的空间。

一直静静躺在墙角的妈妈此时也努力了一下坐起来，向一脸焦急向她走来的二宫伸出双臂。

二宫感觉鼻子又酸了一下，没有接受一个来自妈妈安慰的拥抱，而是顺势搂住她，一手搭住腰把她从冰凉的地板上扶起来，小心地扶出门。

一出门二宫便大胆地把妈妈揽过来，让她用左手环过他的脖子，把全身重量倚在他身上。接着他加快速度按照之前的路线把妈妈带进了车库。

直到拉上车库门，把妈妈在床上安置好翻身去带上锁又插好球棍，二宫才发现自己的手抖得厉害。

他和妈妈两人都忍着眼泪，眼角湿润。过了很久二宫才用低沉又嘶哑的声音问：“妈妈，药箱……你放在哪里了？”

和子妈妈低下头笑了起来，很快用手擦掉了眼角的水汽说，“你这里也有的，忘了吗，上次相叶在雪洞祭的时候喊着你的名字从崖上跳水，结果擦破了膝盖……”

“知道了知道了，”二宫也抬手擦了擦眼角打断了妈妈的话，背过身去踩着凳子去够书架上面那个储物柜。下来后拍了拍药箱上的薄灰，想了想还是抽出了球棒打开锁，摸到窗口确认了一下客厅，才又去后院接了一盆清水，放下后折回来又好好洗了洗手。

他一直像下一秒要开始手术的外科医生一样抬着手，回到车库却犯了难。坐在床上的妈妈很默契地下床关门上锁，又学着他的样子艰难地把球棒也插了进去。

他小心地给妈妈擦掉已经干涸的血迹，消毒，把几张创口贴剪了又拼才合上伤口的形状。直到做完了一切，二宫把妈妈别到耳朵后面的几缕前发放下来，稍稍遮住了创口贴，才真正稍微松懈了一些。

这样近距离地看着妈妈发红哭肿的眼睛，二宫什么也没说，也什么也没让她说，只是扶着她平躺下去，给她盖好了被子，自己拉过书包翻出作业打开书桌上的灯，背着妈妈坐下来。

静默了许久，二宫身后终于传来温温柔柔的声音。

“おやすみ、かずくん。”

他咬住了握拳的食指指节没有回应。

11

第二天清晨，二宫早早地把妈妈叫起来，让她给超市请了假，又教了她怎么用他转发过来的邮件去东京的一间小旅馆check in。他没有理会妈妈眼神里的犹豫，给她裹上自己的外套，又掏出手机和身上所有的现金放进那个外套的口袋，叮嘱她到了旅馆等他的联络，便催促她出了门。接着他迅速收拾好自己，跨上爱车去了遥香的朋友家。

遥香果然很早就出了门，倒是被等在门口的二宫吓了一跳。

“你怎么来了？”遥香看着他苍白的脸，带着面无表情也遮掩不了的疲倦，不禁担心起来。

“放心，妈妈没事。”二宫拍拍她的头，又向把遥香送出来的朋友的母亲致谢。

朋友的母亲显然也被这个眼神还有点强硬却又温柔知礼的男生吓了一跳，不禁问道“二宫君，出了什么事吗？”

二宫迟疑了一下，想到之后遥香可能还要拜托这家人，只好低下头慢慢说，“家里确实出了一些事，我知道这个请求很唐突也很荒唐，但是遥香……能不能暂时先拜托您呢？”

“哥哥！你在说什么呢？！”遥香小声惊呼起来。低头合掌的二宫没有抬起头来，周身透着的绝望感却很直接地传达给了另外两人。

“二宫君，没事的。”朋友的妈妈温柔地拍拍他的头，“这几天遥香就来我们家吧。你也不要太勉强自己了。”

“多谢您！”二宫仍然低着身子。

“多谢您……”他双手捂住了脸，始终没有抬起脸孔。

12

相叶睁开眼的时候身体还沉睡着，过了半晌才听从脑部指令把手机从枕头底下挖出来。最新一则mail显示早上4点多，发信人：小和♥

「想吃蛋包饭」

相叶睡眼惺忪地笑起来，又连带着手机一起缩进被子里打回信。呼吸打在屏幕上结起了水汽，他用大拇指揩掉又重新读了一遍，然后寄出。

「いいよ♥」

这才早上4点多，相叶正准备翻过去再睡一会儿，没想到回信很快就来了。

「句尾带着心 你是女高中生吗 ( ´Д｀)ｷﾓｯ」

相叶最后一点睡意也被赶跑了，抱着手机哈哈大笑起来。

真好，小和今天也是这么可爱。

13

即使是先把遥香送去了学校再骑车上的学，二宫今天仍然比平时早到了许多。校园里异常空旷，打开室内鞋箱子的声音在教学楼里回音不止。

他拖拖拉拉地走向自己的座位，把书包丢在桌上趴在上头试图梳理混乱的前夜。和那个男人一起住的那段记忆像是被开启了自我保护的身体筛选过一样，比起现实更像是做了一场噩梦。他能记得那时候相叶最喜欢的漫画人物喜欢甜食爱看H书的设定，却不太记得最后使得妈妈下定决心与那个男人离婚的契机是什么。

然而比起找到头绪，眼下更让二宫心烦的倒是怎么样维持原本的生活。妈妈会在东京住上几天，遥香也暂时不会回家，只是今天放学后要去家里收拾些衣物，这让他很是不放心。昨天和妈妈确认了一下，他祈祷电视柜里锁着的7万块现金还没有被那个贪婪的人发现。

家里没有酒也没有能给他下注赌马的电脑，那家伙大概不会一直待在家里吧。二宫盘算着放学后为遥香去侦察一番，又突然想起和相叶的约定，皱起了眉头。

那封mail是个误算，二宫想。

他拿起手机的前一秒还在考虑要找什么理由回绝相叶之前的邀请，却在编辑内容的时候没法拒绝自己想要见他的欲望。

想要看见他顶着没睡醒的脸跟他说早安，想要看见他笑的一脸灿烂炫耀自家的蛋包饭。

见到他，生活一定又会归于平常。到底是有什么自信能这么想啊，二宫苦笑着在心里自嘲了一下。

陆续有同学到校，进了教室一个个都十分惊奇地跟反常地早到的二宫调侃几句，这让他无法再集中精力思考接下来的事。他现在能想到的只是快点挨过这个早晨的几堂课，见到相叶，若无其事地告诉他今天有事不能去他家了。别的都可以等这事做完了再想。

“你今天一直在走神。”纪子在第二节课间的时候走到二宫的桌子边上这么说。

“这不是一直都是这样嘛！”大门倒是先插嘴调笑了起来。二宫也凉凉地附和“就是，也只有高材生和盖茨他们才能集中精力盯着那个谢顶老头一整节课吧。”

周围的男生哄笑起来，纪子被围在当中显得相当突兀，她脸红了一下气哼哼地回去了座位上。

“我说，纪子怎么知道你走神来着？她该不是一直都在盯着你看吧！”盖茨笑嘻嘻地转过来说完顺手朝着二宫丢了本草稿纸，“你这家伙又叫我盖茨害得一年级妹妹们都怀疑我的性向了好么！！”

男生们笑得更大声了，二宫也附和地笑笑说“啊，是么”

“才不是什么‘啊是么’啊你这混蛋！”

中午在一起吃饭的地方碰头的时候，二宫看着相叶一直笑眯眯的样子就知道他心情很好，真是个什么都写在脸上的笨蛋。二宫打开便利店随手带的面包，是因为自己答应了要去他家吗？他这么想着，又因为自己似乎有些自作多情而平白脸红了一下。

“Nino，昨晚没睡好吗？”相叶伸手就摸上了他的黑眼圈。

二宫啪地拍掉他的手，“只是太早被冷醒了而已，吃你的饭。”

“说好要来吃饭看漫画打游戏的，昨天就应该睡足了才行啊！”相叶有些不乐意地小声抱怨。

“除了吃饭才不记得有跟你约好什么别的啊。”

最后也没能说出口。只说会晚一点到，让相叶妈妈不要等他。

到了下午二宫的心情奇妙地没有那么沉重了。在确认自己今天表现得还不错以后，他开始有点相信自己能很快处理好家里棘手的问题了。今天把遥香安顿在她朋友家后，他就有时间去拜访一下成濑律师，争取在妈妈回来之后第一时间把那个人赶出家去。一切都还控制在自己的节奏之下，这么想着二宫就平静了许多。

直到他回家之前。

少年享受了他最后一段无忧无虑的校园时光。

14

二宫攥着球棒急喘的时候，仍然被事情超出计划之外的事实击中没有回过神来。本不应该这时候出现在家里的遥香，本应该远在东京的妈妈，还有正抓着遥香胳膊的那个人。

“我叫你放开她！听不到吗！”

“你这小鬼能对我做什么？”男人凶狠地瞪了他一眼，“你这家伙，肯定是对遥香有意思吧？真是够让人恶心的，小时候想搞小男孩，大了就想搞自己的妹妹……”

“你这混蛋ーー”二宫的眼睛睚的通红，因为那个人不堪入耳的话气得左手发抖，正要冲上去的时候却被人从背后拦了下来。

“你要干什么！快住手！”二宫回过头去愕然看见妈妈哭着攥住他的衣袖，回头看着遥香也是一脸不相信的样子。

妈妈迅速把二宫挡在身后，对那个人叫喊，“你让我回来，我回来了！我们说好的！我们说好的！”她掏出钱包把现金塞过去，那个人哼了一声放开遥香，被妈妈推塞着回了二楼的主卧里。

遥香腿一软坐在地上，周围还摊着她本想收拾的衣物。二宫想过去扶她，脚边却都是遥香的内衣。遥香注意到哥哥的迟疑，更是羞愧地快速把内衣拨到自己怀里，最后还是忍不住呜咽着哭了出来。

二宫绕道她背后用怀抱将她圈起来，遥香一边小声哭着一边问二宫，“哥哥，我是那个人的女儿吗？我……不是你的妹妹吗？”

二宫紧了紧怀抱，小声低下头说，“笨蛋，乱说些什么。”

“我才不是笨蛋。”

妈妈走进二宫的房间，并没有能第一时间找到自己的儿子。她一盏一盏地打开灯，才在床脚找到了二宫。

妈妈敲敲玻璃缸，拨了一下裙子，不失优雅地坐在儿子边上，像是怕打扰了谁一般轻柔地说起来。

“遥香她……是那个人带到这个家里来的。但是遥香就是你的妹妹，就是我们的亲人。明年遥香就15岁了，那时候法律上她就能够自己决定要跟着谁继续生活了。Kazu，就一年，忍一下，我们就可以重新过上安定的生活了。”

二宫看了看妈妈额头的伤，又看了一眼自己的球棒，没有再说话。他们静静地坐了一会儿后，妈妈站起来，二宫抬眼看着她眼角的泪水，没有说话目送她走出车库。

在原地坐了好一会儿，他这才意识到什么，飞快地冲出去。他跑过妈妈精心收拾过的厨房，三个人一起吃饭的饭桌，几乎连滚带爬地跑去二楼。

主卧里传来了妈妈压抑着痛苦的呻吟。

想要保护的世界和自尊一起，碎成了尘土。

15

到相叶家的时候已经是9点以后的事情了。二宫按响门铃时相叶妈妈店里的电视正在播大热连续剧的片头曲。门外就能听见从二楼三步并作两步窜下来开门的声音，还没调整好表情，就看到了相叶刚洗完澡一脸清爽的样子。

那个温暖的笑容在看见二宫的一瞬间就冷却下来。相叶把全身戾气的二宫让进门里来，扶住他的肩膀问他“Nino，怎么了，发生什么事了？”

二宫没有回应他的问题，只是把头埋在相叶的肩膀，小声问，“你妈妈呢？”

“今天店里定休，做好了饭就跟妈妈好友们往东京去了，还抱怨你怎么不早点来呢。”

“啊，是吗”二宫抬起头来用湿润地眼睛看着相叶，轻轻地说：

“那就来做吧，相叶桑。”

相叶皱了皱眉头把二宫推开了一点，右手去捞他的下巴想看清他的脸，被几番躲闪过去之后相叶干脆用了蛮力把人搂紧怀里，才感觉到这人全身在发抖。

上一次见到这样快要崩溃的二宫是什么时候？答案似乎已经呼之欲出。

“……好啊，如果你想。”相叶握住了他的双手。

16

二宫压上来的时候说老实话，相叶脑子里是一片空白，仿佛只是答应了最好的朋友一起做一件事一样理所当然。他帮二宫脱掉冰冷的外套，把寒气留在远处，二宫板直了身体脱掉T恤之后又重新迅速贴了上来。他细细吻过相叶的脖颈和锁骨，接着拱起身子去亲吻他的胸膛。从相叶的角度看来对方不像是青春期性欲暴涨而荒唐的少年，倒像是个小动物一样惹人怜爱。

他在二宫舔过乳尖的时候颤抖了一下，喘息一下子粗重起来，而二宫似乎也受到他反应的鼓舞，双手向下探去解开相叶为了和他打游戏洗澡后特意穿上的牛仔裤，左手隔着他的内裤画圈，很快就染上了深色。

“唔，Nino……”崭新的，朋友之间的爱抚和体感让相叶头皮发麻。他感觉到二宫在他身上各种点火，却不知道自己蒸腾出的热气有没有传达到他的身上。

相叶扶住二宫的腰小声地喊他，“Nino，Nino……”正在认真作业的人抬起头来看他，湿漉漉的眼神像极了受惊的小鹿。黑色细软的头发贴着他泛红的脸颊，可他的表情却是一片空白。

相叶叹了一口气，把二宫带上来，凑上去含住了他的唇角模糊地说，“没事的，慢慢来，我会一直陪着你的。”

他也礼尚往来地把二宫的裤子脱了丢在一边，两个人火热的部分贴在一块儿，身体也贴得更紧了。二宫一边前后磨蹭一边深深浅浅地和相叶接吻，情动到深处时他用膝盖把相叶的双腿分得更开些，把自己整个卡进去，做起更激烈的相对运动。

两个人潮红着脸几乎无法喘息，但谁也不愿意离开对方一点，在纯粹为了情欲的煽情动作里，大约只是看着对方的脸，流下的汗水，不带意义的呻吟声和互相贴紧的摩擦就能达到一轮高潮。

二宫律动的幅度和频度都加大了，内裤热的能烧起来。为了通风而拉开的缝隙送进来的冷风吹起窗帘，还夹带着楼下小孩子们玩闹的嬉笑声。一切都像是平常，只是房里的少年们正在经历他们最无措又最纯洁的剧变。

相叶咬着二宫伏下来的肩膀说，“Nino，没关系，没关系……”

两个清瘦的少年紧紧地抱在一起，颤抖着攀上了顶峰。

二宫摊在相叶身上，终于哭了出来。

Forever TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 怪我自己没有备份的习惯，丢了好多文  
> 能捡起来的先抢救一下
> 
> 2014/12


End file.
